


Deck the Halls

by mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06 (ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gavin's Parents Suck, Gen, M/M, Sharing a Bed, The tropes are out full force my friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: Gavin is a grinch. He hates Christmas and everything that comes with it. Most of all, he hates having to visit his parents. This year, though, with the help of Hank and Connor, his family visit might just be bearable.





	1. Chapter 1

The worst time of the year, in Gavin's opinion, is Christmas time. It's the season of good will towards men and good cheer and Gavin thinks it's a crock of hypocritical bullshit. Every year in December, there are twice as many reports of assault, of theft and vandalism. Gavin once got called to a Toys R Us to arrest a guy who stabbed an employee over a Christmas toy sale. Good will towards others, his ass.

He can't even escape from the Christmas disease at work. Some asshole, probably Tina because she knows how much it'll frost Gavin's fucking cookies, decks the bullpen out in red and green, in snowflakes and jingle bells and all the other shit that comes with the season. The break room is suddenly always filled with store bought fruitcake and watered down hot chocolate and candy canes of every size. There is always at least one person playing Christmas music over the speakers. 

When Gavin walked into the bullpen on December 1st, he had hoped there had been too much going on for anyone remember to be in the Christmas spirit. Between the android revolution that wasn't even a month old yet, the flurry of new laws being approved, and the influx of new cases, no one had time to breathe. Half the time, no one even bothered going home. They just slept at their desks, waiting for Fowler to inevitably call them to a scene. 

Walking through the station doors, Gavin tensed. He had been wrong. The entire place was more festive than usual: garland and streamers hanging on the walls, giants paper cutouts of Santa and reindeer tacked up, a fully decorated Christmas tree in the corner. Every desk had chains of paper trees or snowmen on them, glittery signs and little baskets of Christmas candy cheerfully displayed. And Gavin's desk? It was the most festive of all. He sneered. It was definitely Tina's doing. 

Gavin tore the streamers from his desk and took down the glittery green sign that said “Naughty or Nice?” He dumped the candy in a desk drawer and tossed out the decorative box. The miniature Christmas tree received the same treatment. Gavin crumpled the gold star that had been perched atop his computer terminal and ripped off all the stickers and window clings stuck to his desk and threw them away. Once his space was back to normal, he sat down and propped his feet up. 

“Gavin, you ass, did you really take it all down?” Tina teased. 

“You know I fuckin’ hate that shit. Stop putting stuff on my desk.” Gavin grumbled. 

Tina snorted. “I have extras. You'll be taking decorations down until Christmas, you grinchy bitch.” 

“Have fun wasting your time and money.” 

Gavin scowled at Tina as she laughed. He really didn't know why they were friends. She was the most annoying goddamn person on the planet. Always being friendly and keeping up with his sarcasm. Showing up at his apartment with beer to watch _House_. Letting him drunk cry on her shoulder and then him returning the favor after she's had one too many. 

Fuck, Tina's his best friend. 

Gavin shook off the thoughts and began doing paperwork. The last thing he needed was an ass chewing from Fowler right now. His eyes lifted briefly when the doors slid open. Hank and Connor walked in and Connor stopped in his tracks. Gavin watched his LED swirl, yellow yellow yellow, before it returned to blue. 

“Hank, the office is decorated. Is it a special occasion?” Connor asked. 

“It's for Christmas, Connor. Someone's trying to spread good cheer and all that shit.” Hank said. 

Gavin felt his heartbeat speed up as a smile spread across Connor's face. He watched the duo walk to their desks. Hank sat down as if he didn't see any of the decorations in his area, but Gavin didn't miss the way the older man's lips curled slightly. Connor, on the other hand, began analyzing, his eyes scanning the area to take it all in. The smile on his face only grew as he did so, his fingers tracing over the gold stars littering his desk and the glittery red sign that read “On the Nice List.” Gavin tried not to laugh at the way Connor's eyebrows furrowed when his fingers came back covered in glitter. 

“Officer Chen, it seems your fingerprints are on the decorations. Did you put them all up?” Connor asked. 

“Sure did. Like them?” Tina asked. 

Connor nodded. “Yes! Though, I am not sure what the nice list is. Is it part of a Christmas tradition?” 

“Kind of. You know, Santa makes a list, checks it twice. Good kids get presents, bad ones get coal.” 

“I see. I will look into it more.” 

“Don't bother. Christmas fuckin’ sucks. All the annoying music and shitty people just get on your nerves.” Gavin grumbled. 

Connor's smile dulled. Gavin tried to push down the wave of guilt that washed over him. God, did the stupid android have to look at him like that? With those big brown eyes and that sad pout, like Gavin had kicked a kitten or something. What did Connor care if Gavin hated Christmas? He hadn't even known what it was five minutes ago! Tina elbowed Gavin, giving him a look. 

“Don't mind Gavin. He's just a buzzkill. A total grinch.” Tina said. 

“Shut up. I am not. I just don't fucking like it.” Gavin snapped. 

Tina smirked. “Bet you would change your tune if two certain people asked you to celebrate with them.” 

“Don't you fucking dare!” 

The conversation was lost on Connor now. Gavin and Tina had taken to teasing each other over explaining the holiday to him. Connor took that as his cue to begin working. He would compile more data on Christmas later. 

****

At approximately two in the afternoon, Gavin's cell phone began to ring. Hank watched Gavin rush out of the bullpen, eyes narrowed. Usually, Gavin would have just taken the call at his desk. And he would have been obnoxious about it, boasting about it being a call from a girlfriend or something. However, he had looked miserable. 

Looking over at Connor, Hank saw him focused on his terminal, reviewing a case and typing a report. He was completely buried in his work; he probably wouldn't notice if Hank slipped away to do some snooping. Getting up from his desk, Hank followed the path Gavin had taken. It led him outside to a small rest area where some of the officers would go for their smoke breaks. Gavin was leaning against a pole, phone pressed to his ear. 

“Mom, I told you. I don't think I can get off work. Yes, I _know_ I've never missed that. What does it matter? They don't fuc - they don't like me anyway. Can't you just drop it this year?” Gavin said. 

So it was the mom. Hank didn't know much about Gavin's family. No one in the precinct did, except maybe Tina. Gavin didn't keep pictures on his desk, didn't have a wallpaper on his phone displaying any important people. He didn't talk about his family. 

“Mom, please, not that again. I'm not seein’ anybody. Married to work, especially since - _Mom_ it's not that bad and you know it. Yes, some work on the force. One of them, he - please don't. She needs him- _it_. Look, I'm just not - fine! Fine, I'll be there! Tell everyone I send my best. I love you, too, Mom. Bye.” Gavin said, ending the call and sliding his phone into his pocket. 

Gavin pulled his vape pen out of his coat pocket and stuck it between his lips. Taking a deep breath, Gavin blew out, cinnamon scented smoke circling around him. Cinnamon, like his grandma's snickerdoodles. Like the whiskey Hank had at the bar last week. Gavin took another drag. It was comforting. 

“Family problems, Reed?” Hank asked. 

Gavin startled, the pen falling from his hand as he cursed. “What the fuck, Anderson?” 

“You hauled ass out here when your phone rang. Couldn't help but see what’s going on.” Hank said with a shrug. 

Gavin glared at the older man. He could see the concern in Hank's face, even buried under his usual gruff demeanor. Hank cared about him. The realization made Gavin's stomach flip. Hank continued to stare, arms crossed over his chest. 

“It's nothing. My mom just wants me to head up for Christmas. For two weeks.” Gavin said with a scoff, taking another drag from his e-cigarette. 

“You gonna go?” Hank asked. 

“She ain't gonna leave me alone if I fucking don't. Maybe Fowler will deny my request for PTO.” 

Hark snorted. “I'd kill for PTO and here you are, bitchin’ about it.” 

“Yeah, well, I don't wanna spend two fucking weeks hearing about how my brother and sister are God's fuckin’ gift. Get enough of it with the weekly phone calls.” 

“Yeah, that sucks. But it's still your family. If anything, it's a chance to stir the fucking pot,” Hank gave Gavin a shit-eating grin, “we all know how good you are at that.” 

Gavin huffed. “Look who's talking.” 

The two talked a bit more. Hank was surprised they managed to actually have a conversation; it had been years since they had last been on truly good terms. Now they mostly traded insults and blows every once in a while. Though, it seemed that after the revolution, Gavin had mellowed a bit. Hank wondered what had happened. 

“Hank? Are you out here?” 

Hank would know that goofy voice anywhere. Apparently, he'd been gone just a bit too long. 

“Yeah. We're just having a smoke.” Hank called back. 

Connor began walking over, lips twitching into a smile. “I didn't realize you smoked. Yet another bad habit I'll have to break you of.” 

“Fine, just Gavin is smoking. You finish up?” 

“Yes. I went to get you more coffee, but you were gone. I decided to finish up your reports so we could go home.” 

“Goddamnit, Connor, how many times am I gonna tell you that you ain't gotta do my work? You aren't a secretary.” 

Connor just smiled. The fluttering feeling came back in Gavin's chest. He wondered what Connor was like away from the station. Was he just as nice, just as helpful? Did he and Hank sit together watching old TV shows at night? 

Would they let Gavin join them? 

Gavin shook his head, taking a long drag from his vape pen. God, was he really that lovesick? 

“Gavin, the smoke from your device is quite pleasant. And contains no nicotine.” Connor complimented. 

“You usually go around sucking in smoke, tin can?” Gavin asked. 

The smile Connor wore faltered and Gavin wanted to kick himself. Why was he always such a dick to Connor? Connor would never like him if he didn't learn to control his fucking mouth. When he chanced another look at the android, Gavin saw that Connor was already back to his happy self. 

“So, you figure out what you're going to do?” Hank asked. 

“Fucking go, I guess. Listen to my parents bitch and moan.” Gavin said, blowing out a puff of smoke. 

“Are you going to see your family for Christmas, Gavin? That seems nice.” Connor said. 

“Trust me, it's not. I'd rather do fucking paperwork.” 

Connor was perplexed by the statement. He had thought that people liked spending time with their families. He had heard Hank reminisce about his childhood and the good times with Cole. Markus enjoyed painting and playing chess with Carl. Alice, Luther, and Kara spent much of their time together. Connor had assumed the feeling of being near people one loved would be nice. Perhaps not every family was as loving as Kara’s or Markus's. 

“I don't even fucking know what to do about a plus one. My mom kept picking at me so I told her I'd bring someone. Probably thinks I've finally found a girl.” Gavin complained. 

“Sucks. That's a hole you have to dig your own ass out of.” Hank said. 

“Maybe Officer Chen would go with you.” Connor supplied. 

Gavin laughed at the suggestion. Tina had her own wild family to tend to on Christmas. The good kind of wild, where the kids were a mess from decorating cookies and the house is warm from the oven and Christmas movies are playing on loop in the living room. He wouldn't ever ask her to miss that. Tina loved her family and only got to see them a few times a year. 

Biting the tip of his e-cigarette, Gavin pondered. Hank had said he could stir the pot. It sounded like a great idea; Gavin wanted nothing more than to make his parents squirm. How was he supposed to do that, though? 

Gavin glanced at Hank and Connor. The two were talking, Connor's LED flashing yellow as Hank’s hands made small gestures. It looked like Hank was pulling the missing thumb trick on Connor. Gavin snorted. It only revealed how old Hank was. No one did that kind of shit anymore. 

“Hey, you two wanna go with me?” Gavin asked suddenly. 

“Of course we'll walk back in with you. I can prepare you a coffee, if you'd like.” Connor said. 

“No, dumbass, I mean do you want to go to my parents’ house. With me. For Christmas.” 

“Why the fuck would we wanna do that? You made it sound shitty.” Hank said. 

“Look, I ain't got a lot of options. And you said to stir the pot. What'll stir the pot more than me showin’ up with an old guy and an android and introducing you as my boyfriends?” 

Hank looked unimpressed with the answer. Connor, however, held a finger to his lips in thought. 

“Look, you'll have access to all the fancy booze you can drink and Connor can do all the Christmassy shit. The cookie baking and caroling and all that.” Gavin added. 

“Gavin is our friend. We should help him.” Connor said. 

Hank grumbled. He didn't want to give Connor the satisfaction of being right. Gavin had been decent lately and Hank had to admit that maybe spending two weeks away from the station sounded nice. God knew Fowler had him and Connor at the station day and night since the revolution. 

The three were silent for the next few minutes. A puff of smoke escaped Gavin's lip. He had fucked up. What was he doing, asking Hank and Connor to come along? Especially to meet his shitty family. The fact that Connor had seemed so eager to do so despite his complaining made Gavin feel sick. Did he want to please him that much? 

“You know, we're gonna have to do the lovey dovey shit. Can't just waltz into the place and say we're dating and not fucking touch each other.” Hank pointed out. 

“I believe it will be fairly easy to act like we are in love. It will be like undercover work! Won't that be fun, Hank?” Connor asked. 

“I guess. I ain't got nothing better to do. We'll go, Gavin. But I don't want the fucking booze. And you better make good on all the Christmas shit.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, whatever you guys fucking want. I owe you one.” Gavin said, heart pounding. 

“Excellent! I will submit our requests for PTO momentarily. We should meet after work to discuss plans. I will start a packing list for us, Hank.” Connor said, his LED blinking yellow as he began his tasks. 

“At least one of us is happy about it. I'll swing by after work.” 

Hank nodded. He patted Connor's shoulder to get his attention. The android looked at him, smiling, and the duo began to walk away. Gavin pocketed his vape pen and followed them. A nagging voice told him to at least say thank you. Gavin ignored it. He could do it once they actually got to his parents’ house and Hank and Connor saw the clusterfuck they had agreed to.


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin pulled into Hank's driveway and parked his truck. The night before the trip had come too quickly for Gavin's liking. In twelve hours, he would be at his parents’ house, introducing them to Hank and Connor. He would be pretending to be in a relationship with them. Gavin pulled out his vape pen and took a drag. He could already feel the stress weighing on him and they weren't even on the road yet.

Getting out of his truck, Gavin made his way to the front door and pounded on it a few times. A few barks came in response. A call of “yeah, yeah, Sumo, I hear it!” The door opened to reveal Hank in a DPD hoodie and jeans, his hair pulled into a small ponytail and reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. Gavin swallowed. 

“Where's your shit?” Hank asked. 

Gavin snorted. “Thanks. I feel so welcome. It's in my fuckin’ truck.” 

“Go get it. Then you can come in and get warm. Eat some of the soup Connor made. It's good shit.” 

Gavin glared at Hank for a moment, but jogged back to his truck and grabbed his duffle bag. He slung it over his shoulder and walked back to the door. Hank stood aside and let Gavin in. The duffle bag was deposited by the door and Gavin made a beeline for the kitchen. He hadn't realized he was hungry until Hank had mentioned food. 

“Hello, Gavin. Are you hungry?” Connor asked, looking back at Gavin from his spot at the stove. 

“Yeah. Hank said there's soup. You gonna hook it up?” Gavin asked. 

“Of course. Kale and sausage soup. I hope you enjoy it.” 

Connor spooned some soup into a bowl and passed it to Gavin. A smile formed on the android's face as Gavin ate. Gavin enjoyed his cooking! Connor filed the recipe away in his mind. He would have to make it again. 

Hank poked his head into the kitchen. “Hey, Con. Now would be a good time to show Gavin what you bought.” 

Connor's face lit up. “Of course! I'll go get it!” 

Connor hustled out of the kitchen, leaving Hank and Gavin alone. Hank looked back to make sure Connor was gone before speaking. 

“He's real excited, you know. Keeps going on and on about it.” Hank said. 

“Makes one of us.” Gavin said, soup dribbling down his chin. 

Hank grimaced. “That's fucking disgusting. Swallow the food first before you open your trap. For fuck's sake.” 

Gavin grinned. “Fuck you, old man.” 

“You're a bitch, Gavin.” 

They continued to tease each other until Connor returned with a bag in his hands. Gavin's chest tightened at the smile on Connor's face. He was kind of cute when he was excited. In an annoying, stupid way, of course. 

Connor reached into one of the bags and pulled out a box, handing it to Gavin. He pulled out another and gave it to Hank. The last box in the bag he kept for himself. 

“Please open it!” Connor insisted. 

Gavin opened his box without hesitation. The paper was pulled out and Gavin was face to face with the ugliest sweater he had ever seen. It was bright red with a Christmas tree covered in small pom-poms and jingle bells displayed on the front. What looked like tinsel garland wrapped around the sleeves. There was a small button in the center, underneath the fabric of the tree. Gavin pressed it. The tree lit up, little spots of red, blue, and yellow shining bright. It was disgusting. Gavin looked over at Hank, who had pulled a matching one from his own box. Connor also held a matching sweater to his chest, eyes sparkling. 

“There is also writing on the back.” Connor said. 

Hank turned his sweater around so Gavin could read the back. The detective snorted, unable to hold in his laughter. Connor had really tried to find the most hideous sweater in the world, and he had succeeded. 

“If you think my sweater is ugly, you should see my boyfriend's. Goddamn, tin can, where did you find these? They're the most god awful things I've ever seen.” Gavin said through his laughter. 

“That's the point, dumbass.” Hank said. 

Connor grinned, eyes glinting mischievously. “I read that unsightly sweaters are a Christmas tradition. The back was simply a plus. It will really annoy your parents.” 

That sent Gavin into another round of laughter. Turns out Connor had a sense of humor. Who knew? 

“Connor and I gotta finish packing, so just park your ass in the living room once you finish, _honey_.” Hank said. 

“Got it, _babe_. Wanna check my bag, too?” Gavin joked. 

Connor nodded. “I have a list. I’ll make sure you've packed adequately.” 

“I don't want you digging through my delicates and shit.” 

Connor cocked his head. “I've already seen much more than your delicates, my love.” 

Hank wheezed at the look on Gavin's face. The detective looked horrified. Hank was almost worried Connor had pissed him off until Gavin started chuckling. 

“Right. Do what you've gotta do, sweetheart.” Gavin said. 

Connor's cheeks glowed blue. “Yes. Hank, let's get started.” 

Hank followed Connor into the living room and Gavin was alone. He ate another spoonful of soup. Pulling off this charade would be a piece of cake. Hopefully. 

****

Hank slammed the trunk of the car down, happy that he managed to shove three suitcases in it without too much finagling. That would have been annoying at eight in the morning. Opening up the driver's side door, Hank got in and cranked the heat a little higher. He wasn't about to freeze his balls off in his own car on a four hour ride. Connor smiled at him from the passenger seat. Gavin just grumbled. 

“Good morning, Con,” Hank said, pressing a kiss to Connor's cheek, “and good morning to you, too, sunshine.” 

“Eat ass and die.” Gavin snapped. 

“Jesus Christ. No wonder no one at the station talks to you until noon.” 

“Fuck off. Fucking assholes, don't even have coffee. I _need_ caffeine.” 

“I gotta stop for gas. You can get coffee then, princess.” 

“Fine. Good morning.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Good morning, Gavin. Feel free to rest during the drive.” Connor said. 

“See? Connor's fucking nice. Where's your Christmas spirit?” 

Hank scoffed. “Says the actual fucking grinch. I’m stopping for coffee for your ass, ain't I?” 

Connor’s LED circled in a steady pattern of yellow, yellow, red. “We should get on the road. You will have plenty of time for your commentary while we drive.” 

“Thanks. What's our ETA?” Hank asked. 

“After filling gas, roughly 12:42 PM.” 

Hank nodded. He put the car in reverse and pulled out of the driveway. The car became quiet as they drove, only Gavin's light snoring to be heard. About ten minutes in, Hank pulled off at a gas station and sent Connor in for coffee. Gavin groggily reminded Connor to put cream and sugar. 

“Of course, Detective. I know how you like your coffee.” Connor said with a wink. 

Maybe Gavin imagined the wink. He hoped he hadn't. 

Hank got back into the car with a grunt. He rubbed his hands together, blowing on them. Where was Connor? He could really use a good, hot cup right about now. 

As if he had heard Hank’s thoughts, Connor appeared. He opened the door and handed one of the cups in his hands to Gavin, who snatched it and took a greedy gulp. Connor chuckled as he handed the a cup to Hank. He set the last cup in the cup holder and climbed in the car. 

“Alright, all settled?” Hank asked. 

Gavin responded with a loud slurp as he drank his coffee. Hank made a disgusted noise and got back on the road. 

****

“Gavin. You sure this is the the right place?” Hank asked, parking the car in front of the house. 

If it could even be considered a house. It was protected behind a huge gate and four times the size of Hank's own home. The yard was immaculately decorated for Christmas and there were a few people shoveling snow in the driveway. Connor's LED glowed red as he watched the shovelers. He recognized their model. WR600, just like Ralph. No LEDs. Connor sighed in relief. They were deviants. 

Gavin shifted uncomfortably. No time like the present to break the news. 

“Yeah. It's the right place.” Gavin said. 

“This is a _fucking mansion._ ” Hank argued. 

“My parents are kind of rich.” 

Connor continued to watch the WR600s work. “They must be very wealthy if they have employed so many androids.” 

Gavin felt like someone had stabbed him in the gut. “Yeah. My mom is a party planner. Runs a few charities. Dad's a pretty well-known plastic surgeon.” 

“Huh. Well, whatever. Let's go meet the parents.” Hank said. 

“The code for the gate is 27431.” 

Hank punched the code into the keypad and drove through once the gate was open. The yard was even more elaborate than he had thought. The flower beds at the front of the house were filled with pink, red, and white poinsettias, the trees wrapped in lights that Hank was sure would glow a soft white in the evening. He glanced at Connor through the corner of his eye. The android seemed enraptured by the decorations, but his eyes kept trailing back to the working androids. It was understandable. Connor was probably worried about them. 

Gavin got out of the car first. He knocked on the truck and Hank popped it open. One of the WR600s came over and offered to get the bags. Gavin insisted he could carry them himself. Connor exited the car and began making soft conversation with the android. He learned his name was Gilbert, and that he had picked all of the poinsettias that had been planted. Connor complimented his taste. 

Hank grabbed his and Connor's bags from the trunk. “Can I get a hand, Con?” 

“Of course! I look forward to speaking again, Gilbert.” Connor said. 

Walking over to Hank, Connor took his bag and they followed Gavin to the front door. Gavin rang the doorbell, tapping his foot impatiently. Hank rested a hand on Gavin's shoulder. 

“Hey. It's alright. We'll be right here.” Hank said. 

“I think we will have a good time. The ride here was nice.” Connor added. 

Gavin relaxed a bit. He was so lucky Hank and Connor had agreed to come. They were helping a lot already. Gavin's hands still itched for his vape pen, though. 

Finally, the door opened and an older couple were there, smiling at them. 

“Gavin! It’s good to see you.” The woman said. 

“We were starting to think you wouldn't show, son!” The man exclaimed. 

“It's only one. I told you I'd be here around noon or something. It's good to see you, too, Mom and Dad.” Gavin said. 

“Well, aren't you going to introduce us to your...friend? Your reason for being late?” Mrs. Reed asked. 

“Mom, Dad, this is Hank Anderson and this is Connor. Hank, Connor, my parents, Cameron and Stella Reed.” 

Stella looked at Hank. Hank stuck out a hand. 

“Nice to meet you, ma'am. Sir.” Hank said. 

“Mm. So you only look a little rough. Decent manners.” Stella said, a small grin on her face. 

Hank forced a chuckle. Well, two insults and they had completely ignored Connor and it had only been five minutes. Cameron shook Hank's hand. 

“Well, have your android bring in your bags and we'll sit down and have some coffee. Catch up a little.” Cameron said. 

“Dad. We'll take in our own bags. Connor's my boyfriend, not my butler.” Gavin said through gritted teeth. 

“Gavin, honey, you get funnier every time we see you.” Stella said with a laugh before turning to Connor, “you. The bags can go upstairs. Third door on the right side of the hallway.” 

Connor blinked. The demand appeared in the objectives column of his visual display. He reached down and picked up both Gavin's duffle bag and Hank's suitcase. Hand put a hand on his back. 

“Connor, you don't have to. No more orders, remember? You're free.” Hank said, rubbing soothing circles on Connor's back. 

“It's alright, Hank, really. You should sit with Gavin and get to know Mr. and Mrs. Reed. I'll return in a moment.” Connor said, smiling softly. 

“Connor, I want you to get to know them, too. You're a part of my family, just like Hank.” Gavin said. 

“I'll just be a moment, I promise. You two be good and play nicely.” 

Connor gave each man a kiss on the cheek and went on his way. Stella and Cameron led the way to the living room. A brief glance back at Connor confirmed that he was just heading upstairs. Barely thirty seconds away if anything were to happen. It made the ugly knot in Hank's chest loosen slightly. 

“So, Hank, was it? Gavin has told us _nothing_ about you! What do you do?” Stella asked as she sat in a chair, reaching for a pot on the coffee table. 

“I'm a lieutenant with the DPD. It's how I met Gavin.” Hank said. 

“A lieutenant? Wonderful! We've been waiting for Gavin to get bumped up for years. He just seems to _love_ being a detective.” 

Hank glanced at Gavin. The younger man's fingers were drumming against his thigh, his eyes downcast. No wonder he didn't want to come see his parents. Hank would fucking run from them, too. 

“Gavin's a great detective. You should see him and Connor during interrogations. Real stars. And Gavin closed a huge case just last month.” Hank said, putting an arm around Gavin’s shoulders and pulling him close. 

“Is that so? I never heard anything about a big case.” Cameron said. 

“You never asked.” Gavin muttered. 

“You know I hate that mumbling, Gavin. Does he do that to you, Hank?” 

Hank sat back, crossing his arms over his chest. “Can't say he does. Gavin ain't really one for being quiet. It’s something I love about him.” 

Gavin felt his cheeks heat up. “I gotta be loud to make sure this old man can hear me. Plus, Hank isn't exactly quiet himself.” 

“Stones at glass houses, babe.” 

They shared a smile. Some of the tension in Gavin's shoulders released. 

“Well, Hank, what else about you? Were you married before?” Cameron asked. 

“Dad, c'mon. That's a shitty question and you know it.” Gavin said. 

“I think it's completely fair. Hank _is_ quite a bit older than you. Probably been around the block a few times, am I right?” 

Hank nodded. “Guess I have. And yeah, I was married before. Had a...a son.” 

A hand grabbed Hank's own and squeezed. Hank looked at Gavin, whose face was surprisingly soft. 

“No more questions like that.” Gavin snapped. 

“Gavin, darling, we just want to get to know Hank better. You haven't told us anything about this man you've been dating for so long.” Stella said. 

“I'll answer questions. Just not about my ex.” Hank said gruffly. 

“Oh, alright.” 

“So, Hank, are you a sports guy?” Cameron asked. 

“Yeah. Gears basketball and Penguins hockey. Astros play some decent ball.” Hank said. 

The conversation steered into calmer waters. Sports, television, stories from the force and memories of his “life” with Gavin. Hank looked back at the staircase. Connor had been gone a long time. 

“Hey, I'm gonna go check on Connor.” Hank said, patting Gavin's knee. 

“I'll come with. Probably just got lost or something.” Gavin said. 

“It will be fine. Doesn't it have blueprints and whatnot in its head?” Stella asked. 

“ _He_ can only see blueprints for places he's already been in. ‘S a big house.” Hank said. 

Before Hank could get up, he heard steps coming down the stairs. Connor appeared. Hank scooted over and patted the seat between himself and Gavin. 

“Sure were taking your sweet time.” Hank teased. 

“I was...investigating.” Connor said with a smile. 

“Sure you were.” 

Connor turned his attention to Stella and Cameron. They seemed less than comfortable with his presence. 

“It is nice to meet you both. Gavin has told Hank and I a lot about you.” Connor said. 

“We can't say the same for you. Gavin never mentioned owning an android.” Cameron said. 

“I don't own him. He's a person. There was literally a revolution last month about it.” Gavin said. 

“Right. That one ‘droid, raising hell. Damaging property. Getting multiple people killed.” 

“Dad.” 

Cameron held up his hands. “Okay. Okay. What were you designed for, Connor? Paperwork? Data analysis?” 

“I am a detective.” Connor said simply. 

“You see, Gavin? That's why we want you to move up. Become a lieutenant or better. They already made androids to do your job.” Stella explained. 

“I am a unique model. There are no other RK800s. They were destroyed during the recall.” 

“Good riddance.” Cameron snorted. 

“Dad, stop. Connor is _my_ boyfriend. You're gonna be nice to him _and_ Hank or so help me God, I'll leave. Permanently this time.” Gavin said. 

Another round of uncomfortable silence. How were they supposed to handle two weeks of this shit? Stella cleared her throat. 

“Of course, Gavin. We'll try harder to be more gracious hosts. After all, it isn't often you bring home people, especially people that find you attractive.” Stella said. 

The three men shared a look. What a lovely first impression. 

****

Gavin stood in front of the bathroom mirror, aggressively brushing his teeth. This day had been a mess. Between his parents’ insensitive view on androids and them not so subtly commenting on Hank's age, it was a miracle his two companions were still at the house. He could only hope they had gotten it all out of their system. He wasn't sure he could handle his parents’ and his siblings’ bullshit at the same time. 

Mostly Gavin felt guilty. He had put Hank and Connor in such a shitty situation. He would be lucky if they ever looked at him again after this trip. Rightfully so. Gavin would hate his guts, too, if he were in their shoes. 

“I'm gonna say it. Your parents are bastards.” Hank said, leaning on the doorframe. 

“‘S where I get it from.” Gavin replied. 

“No. Your parents are like, grade A assholes.” 

Connor nodded. “They're awful. Those things they said about you were horrible.” 

Gavin shrugged. “That's just a normal thing.” 

“That...sucks. You're their son. You are successful, you have two great “boyfriends,”” Connor grinned, “you're doing your best, Gavin. That's all parents should want from you.” 

“Not my parents. Wait until my brother and sister get here. God, you'd think they put the moon in the fucking sky.” 

“Fuck that. I'll need the hard shit to listen to that.” Hank said. 

“We all will, trust me. You drink, Connor? Can you, like, get drunk?” 

“I have a system the filters toxins out of my body. If I turned it off, I’m sure I could experience being drunk.” Connor said. 

“Great. Do that when my siblings get here.” 

Gavin rinsed his toothbrush in the sink before shutting off the bathroom light. He walked into the bedroom and crossed his arms as he glared at the bed. He couldn't believe his mother. She had upgraded the bed to a king size and had good sheets put on it. What a fucking joke. 

“You and Hank should sleep in the bed. I do not require a bed to enter stasis.” Connor said. 

“It's more comfortable, though. Don't act like you don't hog the entire bed at home. You and Sumo, that damn dog. Can't even get in my own bed.” Hank grumbled. 

“It's big enough for all of us, anyway. Guess Mom was expecting me to bring a girl and start giving her grandkids and shit. Jesus Christ.” Gavin groaned. 

“I'll sleep on this side,” Hank pointed to the edge of the bed pushed against the wall, “and you sleep on the other one. Connor can be in the middle. Problem solved. Now get in the fucking bed.” 

Hank crawled into the bed and motioned for Connor get in next to him. Connor did the same for Gavin. Gavin turned out the lights before sliding in beside Connor. He never noticed how...warm Connor was before. Like a nice, toasty heater. Gavin had to admit he didn't mind sleeping with Connor if he got to feel this comfy. 

“Hank, are you sure you want to sleep there? It will be hard for you to get out. Older men often have to pee during the night.” Connor said. 

Hank grabbed one of the pillows and smacked him with it. He did it a second time for good measure. All the he got in response was giggling from both Connor and Gavin. Cheeky fucking brats.


	3. Chapter 3

It was warm when Gavin woke up. He was burrowed beneath the blankets with Hank close to him, snoring away. The room smelled like cinnamon and sugar. Gavin's mouth watered. He knew there was little chance that his mother would allow someone to make, let alone serve, cinnamon rolls in her house. He could dream, though.

Rolling out of bed, Gavin stretched. His body felt heavy, like it hadn't quite shaken off the feeling of sleep yet. That was unusual. He was normally wired as soon as he woke up. He glanced at Hank to ensure he was still sleeping before heading downstairs. Coffee would get his ass in gear. 

When he entered the kitchen, he froze. Connor was there, chatting with one of the android chefs. His hands were forming dough into cinnamon rolls and sprinkling sugar on top of them. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Gavin hoped that was the case. He didn't want to beat someone's ass so early in the morning for forcing Connor to do housework. 

“Good morning, Gavin! Would you like coffee?” Connor greeted, smiling at Gavin brightly. 

“Hell yeah. What's goin’ on in here?” Gavin asked. 

“I was talking to Andrew about cooking techniques. His scrambled eggs come out so fluffy.” 

Gavin laughed. “Yeah? Didn't know that mattered.” 

“Presentation is just as important as taste, Mr. Gavin. You eat the food with your eyes just as much as your mouth.” Andrew said. 

“Got it. And just call me Gavin. Saying Mister makes me feel weird.” 

“Noted. I like your boyfriend. He's interesting.” 

Connor's face flushed blue. “Oh. Thank you. Though, wait until you meet Hank. He is so interesting and he and Gavin mesh well together. They are peas in a pod.” 

Connor passed a mug to Gavin, who took a sip. It was perfect. Gavin sat at the counter and watched Connor and Andrew work. Was this what Connor liked to do? Did he have favorite recipes? Did Hank have favorites? Did he taste test for Connor? Could Connor even taste? 

_Why the fuck do you care? After this is done, it's not like you'll keep hanging out together,_ Gavin thought. He took another sip of coffee. 

“Your siblings arrived late last night.” Andrew said. 

“What a treat.” Gavin said, his voice mockingly sweet. 

“I’m looking forward to meeting them. I'm sure it will be...an experience.” Connor said. 

“Yeah, something like that. That what the cinnamon rolls are for?” 

“Well, you always enjoy the cinnamon rolls from the store by the station. I thought it might make you feel better after yesterday.” 

Gavin blinked. “Oh. Thanks, Connor.” 

“Of course, my love.” 

A bright blue blush colored Connor's cheeks. He turned his attention back to the pastries. It was still a bit embarrassing, calling Gavin such sweet names. Names he usually called Hank. They made warmth bloom in his chest and gave him butterflies in his stomach, just like they did with Hank. What an puzzling feeling. 

As Connor put the cinnamon rolls into the oven, Hank stumbled into the kitchen. He plopped down in the seat next to Gavin and rested his head on the counter, groaning. Connor set a cup of water and a mug of coffee in front of him. 

“Good morning, Hank.” Connor said softly, kissing Hank's hair. 

“Mornin’, Con.” Hank mumbled. 

“I love you, Hank.” 

Hank looked up at that. Connor was always so patient. Sweet. God, what had he done to deserve him? Especially after breaking his promise. 

“Would you like something to eat? It may help.” Connor said. 

“Yeah. Yeah, that'd be good. Then I'll shower.” Hank agreed. 

Connor smiled. “Sounds like a plan, Lieutenant.” 

Gavin looked between them. “Did I miss something? You two have a good fuck last night without me?” 

Hank looked away from him. Connor gave Gavin a sad look. 

“Gavin. Not this.” Connor whispered. 

Oh. Gavin kicked himself. He should have known. The stumbling, the water, the soft speaking. Hank had a hangover. The first in a few weeks, if Gavin remembered right. 

“Hey. I got some aspirin in my bag. If you need it. Head's probably hurting like a bitch.” Gavin said. 

“Thanks. I'll pop a few before I shower. Fuck.” Hank groaned. 

Connor plated one of the rolls and gave it to Hank. Hank wasted no time picking it up and taking a bite. As expected, it was delicious. How lucky he was to have such an amazing guy loving him. Connor smiled and handed another plate to Gavin. 

“Only one for now. You two can have more once everyone comes down for breakfast.” Connor said. 

Hank nodded, groaning at the pain in his head. He finished his cinnamon roll and trudged back upstairs. He needed a hot shower. 

****

It was nearing nine by the time everyone made it to the table. Connor and Anthony served breakfast before Connor took a seat between Hank and Gavin. They were sitting across from Stella and Cameron, as well as a blonde man and a petite brunette woman. Connor assumed they were Gavin's siblings, Colin and Sapphire. A quick facial scan proved him correct. 

“Alright, little brother. Are you going to introduce us or are we going to just sit in silence?” Colin asked. 

“Right. Hank, Connor, my brother Colin. That's my sister, Sapphire. Colin, Sapphire, my boyfriends, Hank Anderson and Connor.” Gavin said. 

“Nice to meet ya.” Hank said. 

“It's nice to meet you. We've heard so much about you from Gavin.” Connor said, putting a hand over Gavin's. 

“Well, we haven't heard anything from Gavvy about you!” Sapphire exclaimed. 

“Don't call me that.” Gavin snapped. 

“Don't be such a grouch, Gavvy. How did you meet such a handsome, mature guy? Tell us everything.” 

“Guys. Two of them.” 

“I mean the real one.” 

Hank resisted the urge to growl. He took a bite of his cinnamon roll. It just made him more upset. They were so delicious; Gavin's family didn't deserve Connor's cooking. Everyone busied themselves with the food for a moment. 

Hank cleared his throat. “Connor and I work with Gavin.” 

“Ah, you're a detective, too?” Colin asked. 

“Lieutenant. Connor is actually my partner at the station.” 

“Huh. Android detectives. I heard about that, a while back. When were you activated?” 

Connor's LED blinked yellow. “August twenty-sixth. I have been at the DPD since September.” 

“And now what? You bake cinnamon rolls and take care of these two?” 

“It is something I enjoy doing outside of work, yes. I chose to stay at the station. I like my job.” 

“Aw, Colin, don't give it a hard time. It's Gavvy's toy, after all. It is programmed to love to please.” Sapphire said with a laugh. “It probably helps to have it around, what with Hank being a bit older.” 

“Sapphire, do you ever feel like you should shut up? Now would be a good time.” Gavin snapped. 

“So touchy. I'm just joking.” 

“Oh, were you? Where's your prince charming, huh?” 

“I don't need a man to make me feel special.” 

“Sure. That's why you never keep your hands to yourself.” 

The two continued to trade blows while everyone ate. Hank put a hand on Gavin's thigh. Connor rubbed circles on Gavin's back. They weren't sure what to do; butting in would most likely make things worse. Finally, Stella tapped her glass with a spoon, putting an end to the argument. 

“Enough. Gavin, this is no way to act at the breakfast table.” Stella chastised. 

“Are you kidding? She started it! All of you just want to gang up on -” Gavin fumed. 

“Now, now, darling. Don't point fingers. We’ll all try to be more accepting.” 

“Yeah, little brother. We're excited you met people that can handle you.” Colin joked. 

Gavin muttered something before throwing his fork onto the table. He pushed his chair back and stood up, storming off to their room. It was always him. _He_ was unreasonable, _he_ was out of line, _he_ was a screw-up. Never Sapphire and her string of  broken engagements and shaky jobs. Never Colin, who barely visited his kids and refused to send child support. It was always Gavin. It didn't matter that he had been top of his class at the academy. His lacrosse scholarship was worthless. He could make every bust, solve every crime, and it would still mean nothing. 

“It's best to let him have his little fit. He's always been so dramatic. You know what I'm talking about, I'm sure.” Cameron said. 

“No idea, actually.” Hank said, teeth gritted. 

“I believe he's rightfully upset. Considering you didn't want to point fingers, you were quick to point them at Gavin.” Connor said. 

“Well, you two certainly know the part of protective boyfriend. Anyway, I have the schedule for the next few weeks. I had them printed and they are in your rooms.” Stella said. 

Connor's LED became red for a moment before returning to blue. An itinerary? For a family visit? How odd. No wonder Gavin became so stressed. 

****

“Jesus Christ. This is fucking ridiculous.” Hank said. 

After calming Gavin, the trio had sat down to look at the schedule Stella had left in their room. The thing was three pages long and color coded. There were events and parties basically every day. The dress code was written beneath each activity. Connor pointed to an item on the list. 

“There is ice skating on Wednesday! That might be fun!” Connor exclaimed. 

“Yeah, maybe. Mom always does this charity skating thing at one of the local rinks. Tons of famous skaters show up, skate with the kids and stuff. It's kind of cool.” Gavin said. 

“Did Gavin Reed just call something cool? Someone call the papers.” Hank said. 

“Fuck off. I mean it's cool for the kids. Even if it is just a publicity stunt.” 

“I would like to try ice skating.” Connor said. 

Hank smiled. “You'll love it. It's a lotta fun.” 

They returned to the schedule to look at today's activities. The only scheduled event was this evening. It was at Clarissa Cove High School from six to ten. 

“Yeah. That's where all of us went to school. Mom donates a ton of money there every year and plans this huge thing. Clubs make booths and sell food and shit and there's games.” Gavin said. 

Connor's face lit up. “Like a carnival?” 

“Pretty much. They had a Ferris wheel last year. Some kid got stuck up there and cried.” 

“All unfortunate incidents aside, I think it sounds like fun. I am excited to see it.” 

“I just wanna see your old school. Hard to imagine you in some snooty rich kid school.” Hank said. 

“Didn't really fit the part. Most people there couldn't see it, either.” Gavin said. 

“That's okay. I'm sure you were a good student. They were wrong.” Connor said. 

_They were wrong._ No one had ever said that before. 

“Connor's right. Buncha entitled brats probably couldn't stand that you were outshinin’ all of ‘em all the time.” Hank said, nudging Gavin's shoulder with his own. 

Gavin became flustered. They weren't saying it was his fault. No “you should have tried harder to fit in,” no “if you just stopped picking fights.” Just that they were jealous and wrong. The things he wished he had heard back then, when he was nursing a bloody nose behind the gym. 

“Do you think they will have funnel cakes? Like we saw on the cooking channel.” Connor asked. 

“Maybe. The kids like shit like that.” Gavin said. 

“I want to try one. I'd like to try cotton candy, too.” 

“We'll have to get you to a real fair. One where you can get, like, hamburgers with doughnut buns and fried Oreos. You'll lose your shit.” Hank said with a laugh. 

“Oh, man, you've never had fried Oreos? That's the purest fucking human experience you can have. Shit's good.” Gavin said. 

“What about fried ice cream?” 

“Fried Snickers.” 

“Fair.” 

“That sounds like a lot of unhealthy food.” Connor said, lips twitching upwards. 

“Aw, Con, don't be a nag. I been eatin’ better for you. Let me live while we're on vacation.” 

Connor kissed Hank's cheek. “I'll hold my tongue as much as possible. Only because fried foods _do_ look incredibly tasty.” 

“There we go.” 

They were cute. Sappy. Gavin was going to be sick. He pretended to gag. Hank glared at him with little heat while Connor simply smiled. 

“Are we leaving you out? I can nag you, as well.” Connor teased. 

“Nah. I got more than enough of that shit from other places. You just keep bugging Hank.” Gavin said. 

“Wow. Thanks for all the help, Gavin. Really appreciate it.” Hank said, rolling his eyes. 

Gavin stuck his tongue out at Hank. Connor chuckled. Gavin and Hank had such a fun relationship like this. Always joking, always laughing, always helping. It was nice. The warmth returned to Connor's chest. 

Hank flopped back onto the bed with a groan. Since they had nowhere to be until six, he was going to nap. He couldn't, though. All he could hear was the conversation downstairs. It gave Hank a brilliant idea. 

“Hey. Wanna make your parents fucking cry?” Hank asked. 

“Always. What's the plan?” Gavin asked. 

“You and Connor jump on the bed. Make some noise. They'll think we're fucking.” 

Gavin's eyes gained a mischievous glint as he stood on the bed and began to jump. Connor followed suit. Between the creaking of the bed, Hank's groans, and Connor and Gavin's noises, they had effectively stopped any conversation going on. Hank laughed. This was the most fun he'd had in a long time. 

****

Hank had planned on slipping away from Gavin's family immediately once they arrived. He didn't much care for hanging around and watching Stella and Cameron schmooze or listening to Colin and Sapphire's reminiscing. He especially didn't care for all the cameras around. Hank preferred to not be immortalized in some asshole's newspaper or whatever the hell. 

More importantly, he was eager to take Connor and Gavin walking around the carnival. Gavin needed the reprieve from his shitty family and Connor deserved to enjoy his first Christmas activity in peace. There were at least fifteen booths selling snacks and Connor would be excited to try them all. Maybe he could even get Gavin to crack a smile. 

“Gavin, wait. We need to mingle first.” Stella said cheerfully. 

“Mom. I don't want to. Connor is excited to be at his first carnival. I want to take him around.” Gavin protested. 

“Darling, it will just be a minute. And we want you to show off Hank and Connor, of course.” 

Gavin snorted. “I bet. Let's get it over with.” 

Gavin grabbed Hank and Connor's hands and led them over to a group of people. Cameron was in the center, talking and laughing with the group. He waved them over. 

“Everyone, Gavin is here!” Cameron exclaimed. 

The group gave a quick hello and returned to their discussions. A man walked up and clapped Gavin on the back. Connor tensed, placing a protective hand on Gavin's arm. Hank's grip on Gavin's hand tightened. 

“Well, if it isn't Gavin Reed! How are you, son?” The man asked. 

“Oh, you know, Coach. It's going.” Gavin said. 

“Are you still playing? You could still go pro, you know.” 

“I'm a little busy. Crime never sleeps and all that.” 

The man threw his head back and laughed. He turned his attention to Hank. 

“You the one keeping Reed in line, now? Never thought he liked them older.” The man said. 

“Right. I'm Hank Anderson. Gavin's boyfriend.” Hank said. 

“Good to meet you. What about that thing, Gavin?” 

Hank felt his blood boiling. Where did everyone get off on calling Connor a _thing_? On acting like Gavin was a pervert for dating him? Connor was just as much of a person as anyone else. Hell, probably more so. Connor just smiled. 

“Hello. I'm Connor. You must be Coach Farr. Pleasure to meet you.” Connor said, holding out a hand. 

“An old man _and_ and android. You never do anything the normal way, huh, Gavin?” Coach Farr said with a smirk. 

“I assure you our relationship is completely normal. We love each other very much.” Connor said. 

Coach Farr snorted. “Yeah. Well, Reed, have you taken them to the field? You have to show them your old stomping ground.” 

“I'll take ‘em over later.” Gavin said, eyes downcast. 

“You play football or somethin’, babe?” Hank asked. 

“Hasn't he ever told you? He was a lacrosse champion! Best attacker I’ve ever had. Damn good on midfield, too. Pretty sure his senior year he was scouted by an MLL team. The Cannons.” Coach Farr boasted. 

“How interesting. Gavin does like to watch lacrosse, sometimes. It’s such an exciting game.” Connor said, rubbing Gavin's back. 

“Such a talented player. Ended up going to a university on a lacrosse scholarship. It's a damn shame to see it go to waste.” 

“Gavin's a fuckin’ great detective. Ain't much of a waste, usin’ that brain of his to solve cases.” Hank snapped. 

“It's more than we all thought he would do, definitely.” 

Hank nearly lunged at the man. What a fucking prick, talking down to Gavin like that, as if he knew the detective at all. As if he thought Gavin was too stupid to understand the thinly veiled insults. Hank's fists shook. He wanted to hit Coach Farr so badly. Luckily, Connor stepped in. 

“Oh, look! Funnel cakes! Could we go get one, please? They look very good.” Connor said. 

“Oh, yeah. We promised you a funnel cake, didn't we, Con?” Gavin asked. 

Connor nodded. 

“It's been good talkin’ to you, Coach. See you around.” 

Gavin quickly walked away, pulling Hank and Connor with him. He didn't stop walking until the had reached the stand advertising funnel cakes. He needed to be away from Coach Farr. He needed to be away from the reminder of lacrosse and scholarships and disappointed looks. Unfortunately, it was everywhere at the carnival. 

He was vaguely aware of the line moving. He shuffled along with Hank and Connor, still in a bit of a trance as they ordered. Funnel cake with powdered sugar and strawberry topping. Good choice. Hank held out a cup to Gavin. 

“Here. Connor is always sayin’ hot drinks make ya feel better. Got you a coffee.” Hank said. 

Gavin took the cup, letting it warm his hands. “Thanks. Sorry I spaced out. I just fucking - I hate it.” 

“I feel ya. It's a pretty shitty thing to say, that you ain't amounted to anything.” 

“Yeah.” 

Connor stopped walking. He looked at Gavin, eyes soft. 

“You know you aren't, yes?” Connor asked. 

“I'm not what?” Gavin replied. 

“You have not wasted your potential. Or chosen a bad career. You've done well, Gavin.” 

“Oh. Thanks.” 

“He's right, Gavin. You may be kind of a prick sometimes, but you ain't a bad guy.” Hank said. 

“Thanks. Really feelin’ the love, there, Anderson.” 

“Hey. Take the fuckin’ compliment.” 

They continued to walk, eating and talking as they did so. Connor was stopping at almost every booth to look and comment. They were reaching the end of the row, nearing the rides. A Ferris wheel and a few other attractions had been set up. Hank was already bracing himself for the puppy eyes. 

Suddenly, Connor broke off from them, wandering over to a booth covered in sparkling white and blue lights. Silver Stars of Davids were mixed in with the lights and a menorah sat in the middle of the booth's window. It was beautiful. Hank and Gavin followed him. 

“Hello. Your booth is decorated very nicely. What club are you in?” Connor asked the students running the booth. 

“W-We're the Jewish Student Association.” One of the kids, a girl with her brunette hair in a ponytail, said. 

Connor beamed. “I see. You must have worked hard on your booth.” 

A boy in the corner lifted his head. “Yeah. The sufganiyot took a while to make. We had to start as soon as school let out.” 

“The dreidel cookies took a long time, too. They have a surprise in them.” Another girl added. 

“I have not heard of those things. Can you please explain?” Connor asked, eyes sparkling with excitement. 

Hank and Gavin got to the booth just in time for the group of students to begin animatedly telling Connor about Hanukkah. Their favorite holiday foods, their favorite activities, the history - nothing was glossed over. Hank couldn't help but smile. Hearing them talk reminded him of Cole. Always so excited, always ready to talk about anything at the first sign of someone listening. 

And Connor. Connor was nodding along, intrigued, smiling like he'd won the lottery. It would have been so easy for him to just search for the terms the kids had used. Hank knew that. Gavin knew that. Yet, Connor still asked. Chose to make the kids’ entire night. Hank looked at Gavin before gesturing at Connor with his head. The two stepped up and leaned in, resting their chins on Connor's shoulders. Connor startled slightly, but never looked away from the students. 

“What's going on here, Con?” Hank asked. 

“They were telling me about Hanukkah. It ends today.” Connor said. 

“Oh, yeah. You've never met anyone who celebrates it, have you?” Gavin asked. 

“Not until now. It is quite an interesting tradition.” 

“You want to try the sufganiyot? We haven't had anyone come by besides you guys, but we've been keeping it warm.” The brunette girl said. 

“We'd love to. I enjoy tasting new foods.” 

One of the students grabbed a plate and put a pastry on it. He handed it to Connor. It looked like a doughnut, but filled with some sort of jelly. Taking a bite, Connor grinned. It was sweet. The middle was filled with caramel. 

“It's delicious.” Connor said, offering the sufganiyot to Hank. 

Hank took a bite himself. Connor offered it to Gavin. Gavin also took a bite, a surprised noise escaping him as he chewed. He had thought all the little bastards at this school were incapable of making anything worthwhile. Most of them would have just had a chef do it for them. Connor asked for another sufganiyot and a dreidel cookie. 

“You guys actually did pretty well. Surprised you did it yourself.” Gavin complimented, taking the sufganiyot on of the students offered him. 

The brunette girl frowned. “We don't get as much money as the other clubs. We wanted to be in the carnival, though, so we all brought ingredients and did it ourselves.” 

Hank pulled out his wallet and fished out a twenty. He held it out to the girl. “Here. It ain't much, but maybe you can buy snacks for your next meeting or somethin’.” 

“It's okay! We can't take that. We're only allowed to take donations.” 

Connor pulled a twenty from his own wallet. Gavin followed suit. They handed them to the girl. Connor smiled. 

“Consider it a donation from the Detroit Police Department.” Connor said. 

“No way! Think we can finally get t-shirts?” One of the boys asked. 

The students began to chatter excitedly. The trio thanked them before setting off. They began to notice that most of the booths nearing the rides were less extravagant and manned by fewer students. No one spared them a second glance. People just walked by and got in line for rides. Connor decided he wouldn't stand for it. He would visit every single one. The Ferris wheel could wait. 

Automotive mechanics. American Sign Language. Gay-Straight Alliance. There were a dozen booths, full of things Connor had never seen before. Full of kids who lit up at the thought of someone giving a shit about their club and their interests. Hank and Gavin had spent a good while talking to the automotive mechanics students, complimenting them on their work on the 1954 Ford truck that was parked next to their booth. Connor really connected with the American Sign Language students, enjoying learning how to communicate with his hands. They were having a grand time. 

“Gavin, honey, there you are! We've been trying to find you. You're wanted at the lacrosse field.” Stella said, waving Gavin over. 

Gavin's smile fell, his shoulders tensing and teeth clenching. Of course they needed him. He was actually having a good time. Gavin called for Hank and Connor and the trio followed Stella to the field. She was talking, seemingly happy. It made Gavin wonder what was happening. 

The field had been cleared of snow and a few students had started a pick-up match. Their skills were a bit sloppy, but they were nimble. Gavin figured they were probably freshmen. Watching them made Gavin smile; they looked like they were having fun. That's what it was all about, wasn't it? 

“About time you showed up, Gavin. Thought maybe you were avoiding me.” A man said. 

Gavin  snorted. “If I wanted to do that, Bryce, I woulda just stayed in Detroit.” 

“I'm sure. And you brought such a toy along with you. It's awfully pretty for a plastic. Was it one of those...pleasure bots?” 

Hank bristled. “What? You a fuckin’ android connoisseur?” 

“I was just complimenting it.” Bryce glanced at Hank, the corner of his lip turning up, “I'm sure it's really a caretaker android. Am I right, Gavin?” 

Gavin ground his teeth. He had hoped maybe this night would have been okay. They had been having fun. Connor and Hank had gotten to talk to people who weren't discretely or blatantly insulting them. Of course Bryce had to show up and wreck it. 

“Connor's a detective. We work together.” Gavin said. 

“I'm sure you two do a lot of _work_ together. Maybe it would like to help me do some work.” Bryce said. 

“I'm currently on vacation. I do not have to work.” Connor said. He pulled his quarter out of his pocket and began to fiddle with it. 

“It'll be fun. Give those hands something to do.” 

Connor's face flushed. He pocketed his coin again and stepped closer to Hank. Gavin grabbed Connor's hand and rubbed soothing circles with his thumb. 

“Looks like his hands are plenty busy, Bryce. What do you want, anyway?” Gavin asked. 

“Just wanted to make sure you hadn't decided to back out of our yearly match. A few of the other guys are in town. A little four on four?” Bryce asked. 

“Yeah. I love kickin’ your ass. Best part of my year is wiping that smirk off your face.” 

Bryce chuckled. “Don't be so sure. You know what happens when you get cocky.” 

Gavin glared at him. “Time and place. I don't have all night. Promised Connor a Ferris wheel ride. And Hank is determined to beat some carnival games.” 

“Right. This is like a date for you. How...charming. Wednesday at six.” 

“We have an event that day. The fundraiser at the ice rink.” Connor reminded. 

“Who was asking you?” 

“Alright, you little prick. Friday is all you get. Friday at two. Take it of fuckin' leave it.” Hank growled. 

“Oh, I can see why Gavin likes you. So rough. Friday it is. I expect you’ll bring your family.?” 

“Is there even a choice?” Gavin grumbled. 

Bryce grinned. “Well, I'll see you Friday, Gavin. I hope you've been practicing.” 

Gavin waited until Bryce had turned away from putting up his middle finger. Fucking dick. Hank cleared his throat. 

“Well, I'm pissed. Where's that fucking stand with the baseballs? I'm winning that goddamn stuffed cat.” Hank said. 

It got Gavin to crack a smile. The two walked back to the carnival, Connor trailing behind slightly. He pulled out his quarter again. 

****

Gavin walked out of the bathroom, mouth open to say something. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Hank and Connor cuddled on the bed. Soft hiccups were coming from Connor, his hands tangled in Hank's shirt. Hank's own hands were gently combing through Connor's hair. He pressed a soft kiss to Connor's temple. 

“Hey, now. It's okay. I've gotcha, Con.” Hank soothed. 

Gavin could see the bright red of Connor's LED. Something had him really upset. A wave emotion washed over Gavin. It… _hurt_ seeing Connor like this. It made his chest tight and his stomach churn. Gavin took a step towards the bed. Hank glanced over at him, a slight heat in his eyes. Gavin nodded. Hank was worried about Connor. It was understandable that he was wary. Gavin took another step. The another and another until he was at the edge of the bed, awkwardly trying to figure out what to do. 

“You - Are you okay? I mean, like, I guess not okay but y'know. Crying.” Gavin said. 

Hank whispered something into Connor's ear. He tapped his fingers against Connor's chest before turning his hand, his pointer finger sticking out. He tapped the finger to the bride of his nose. Gavin watched curiously. Was that some kind of code? A secret handshake? 

Connor wiped at his eyes, his lips pulled into a watery smile. “Yes. I'm okay. I'm sorry I worried you.” 

“Don't say you're sorry. You're upset.” Gavin said. 

“I've stained your shirt, Hank. I'll get you a new one.” 

“Connor. Thirium isn't visible to humans after an hour. Don't worry about the goddamn shirt. It's okay.” Hank said. 

“So what’s wrong?” Gavin asked. 

“I-I don't like the way people treat you. And Hank. Here.” Connor explained softly. 

“I'm used to it. I'm kind of an asshole.” 

“I don't like it. I like you.” 

“People around here treat you like shit, Gavin.” Hank agreed. 

“Sometimes. But that made you cry like that? It's just life, Connor. People are dicks.” 

“They shouldn't be.” 

Hank hugged Connor closer and rubbed his back as the tears began again. He gestured for Gavin to get it the bed. Two people would make Connor feel more secure. Hank positioned Connor so his ears were pressed to each of their chests. The sounds of two steady heartbeats had Connor's LED back to an amber light. 

“Hey, Connor. I'm here, okay? Nothin’ happened to me that hurt me today. I'm okay. Hank's okay. _You're_ okay. So close your eyes and sleep for a while.” Gavin said. 

“Yeah. We gotta be rested up for tomorrow. Think the schedule said something about a candy shop?” Hank asked. 

“Oh, yeah. You'll fucking love that place. They make, like, fifty kinds of fudge. And they've got every candy you can think of. Even shit this old dude over here remembers.” 

“Shut the fuck up. I ain't that old.” 

“It sounds nice. I will enjoy tomorrow with you.” Connor said, eyes drooping. 

“Yeah, Con. It'll be great.” 

Connor's eyes slipped shut. Hank sighed, looking at Gavin. 

“Sorry. I know it's awkward ‘n shit, cuddling. Connor just got overwhelmed. He needed that.” Hank said. 

“Yeah. Yeah, it's cool.” Gavin said. 

“You're pretty damn good at the boyfriend thing. Surprised you're still single. Ain't everyone in Detroit linin’ up to be with ya?” 

“Ha ha. Go the fuck to sleep.” 

Hank laughed, making Gavin's stomach flip. God, he really had screwed himself, hadn't he?


End file.
